


All She Wanted to Do Was Dance

by WildViolet13



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sweet, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildViolet13/pseuds/WildViolet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily just wants to dance, until she dances with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Wanted to Do Was Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all errors are my fault! Sorry! I'll fix them as I find them. ~Vi

Lily has been in Seoul for six months. The first two she spent teaching English in an after school program. The last four she's worked as a backup dancer for YG Entertainment. The last month she'd been working with BIGBANG exclusively, getting ready for the new tour, when Youngbae asked for her help on his new solo video. She said yes immediately, she loved dancing with him. His passion and energy helped motivate her. He was always watching her so closely. She never really thought about the way he stared at her, she always shrugged it off to his perfectionism. They'd been working for six nearly non-stop hours when Youngbae suddenly turned to her and asked, "Why Korea? Why YG? Why not somewhere is the US?"  
"I had a dream. And the dream was here."  
"Was it some kind of midlife crisis?"  
"I guess it was. Though not quite midlife.", she laughed, "But it was time for a change. A big change."  
He smiled at her, "Learn a new language and move to a different country change?"  
"It was time. Time for me to go after what I really wanted. Time to worry about and take care of me. Not everyone else."  
"Was it your dream to slave away in a dance studio 16 hours a day?"  
"Actually, it as. All I've ever wanted to do was dance."  
"And here you are!"  
"Never thought I'd make it this far."

 

"Let's go through it one more time. This is the last chance we have to practice before tomorrow."  
"Youngbae, I've never seen you so nervous. Don't worry! We've got this.", she reassured him as she reached out to squeeze his hands. "They're going to love it!"  
"Aiish! You're just saying that.", he tried to pull his hands away, she held tight.  
"No, I'm not. We've worked hard on this and it's going to show."  
"One more time, then a done?", he asked quietly.  
"One more time, for you."  
'One more time' turned into four more times and twenty minutes later they we finally done.  
"You ready for tomorrow?"  
"Most definitely. You?"  
"I better be!"  
"Well, we should get home and get some rest before tomorrow. See you here at 3pm."  
"I'll see you then.", she smiled softly as she headed for the showers.  
He stood there for a moment, wishing he'd said what he really wanted to, before heading home himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The set is ready, the cameras are in place, it's time. She's never been so nervous before. Strong hands gripped her shoulders from behind.  
"Are you ready?" Youngbae whispered in her ear.  
"As ready as I can be."  
He grabbed her hand and lead her to their spot.  
The rest of the guys in the group had never seen the full choreography, but they were about to. She took a deep breath and the track started. The best thing for her about dancing, especially with him, was that she didn't have to think. She knew the steps so well that should could just shut off and feel. Time doesn't exist when they dance and everything else fades away. In this piece she's the shadow of a lost love, haunting him and echoing his every move. The next thing she knew she heard someone yell cut and felt Youngbae hugging her. Tabi and GD reached them first. Tabi threw an arm around her shoulder as she let go of Youngbae.  
"Noona! That was amazing! Youngbae, you've been holding out on us!", he exclaimed.  
"Wow! Just when I thought I new all your secrets!", GD said hugging them both.  
"Lily, you should come over tonight at 8, for dinner, to celebrate."  
"Sure! I've just got a few things to finish up before then. See you guys later!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey! Somebody is still in the practice studio."  
"Who?!"  
"It's Lily!"  
"What's she doing? I don't know that choreography. It's got to be something new."  
"No. This isn't for us. I've seen her move like this before, when we were playing around last week waiting on you guys. This is all her."  
"It's beautiful."  
"Do you know what she's listening to?"  
"No, but it definitely means a lot to her. Look at her face and the way she's moving. That rhythm is kinda familiar though."  
"Should we be watching?"  
"Probably not, but what could it hurt?"  
"Guys, this is private. We should just go. Didn't she says she'd meet us for dinner at 8? It's 7 now."  
The song fades and Lily sits down to stretch.  
It's weird. I could almost feel Youngbae here with me. *shrug* I'm sure it was just my imagination.  
She finishes stretching out and looks at the clock.  
"Shit! It's 7:20!!" She showers and gets ready at lightning speed and at 8:01 she is at the front door to the guys' place. Before she can even knock the door pops open.  
"Come on! Get in here!", GD ***, pulling her inside.  
"How did..."  
"Tabi was getting impatient." he said, pointing to Tabi standing at the window.  
"What?! I'm hungry!"  
"One minute, Tabi. One!"  
"But you're never late."  
"Yeah, sorry. I was working on some stuff."  
"It's ok, Noona! You're here now. Let's eat!"  
"Wait! You guys cooked?!"  
"Well, mostly Youngbae and Daesung. But we all helped a little."  
"Here, give me you coat." Youngbae offered as he grabbed her hand and steered her towards the hall. Once they were out of sight, around a corner, he stopped. "I want to thank you for today. You were amazing and it made me better."  
"What do you mean? You're always beyond perfect!"  
"I don't know about that. Something about today felt different, better."  
"Noona! Wine?!", Tabi shouted.  
"Yes, please!", then lowering her voice, "You're right about that, something was different. Maybe because they were all watching. Anyway, let's go eat before Tabi gets any grumpier!"

 

"I had no idea you guys were going to do something like that. It was so different from what we've all be working on. Who came up with it?!"  
"We did it together. Lily showed me some steps that she always wanted to try and we mixed them in with some stuff I wanted to try."  
"Most of what I put in is just me letting the music move me instead of trying to force something in that doesn't fit."  
"Not something I could do!"  
"Anyone can dance. You just have to find your own rhythm and move with it. Come on, stand up and I'll show you."  
Lily grabbed Tabi's hands and pulled in into the open space of the living area. Pulling out her phone and earbuds, she selects a song, hands one bud to Tabi and pulls him in to a slow dance.  
"I can hear you grinding your teeth from over here. They're just dancing. Wait...you don't care that she's dancing, you just don't want her to dance with him. You have a crush one her!"  
"Aiish! I do not."  
"I see the way you look at her. You like her! Why don't you tell her?"  
"She doesn't like me. Look at her smile, she's happy just dancing. I thought I was the one who made her smile like that. She looks perfectly happy with Tabi. And why wouldn't she be?! It's not like she'd like me."  
"Maybe you just need to ask her to dance. I mean, she obviously loves what she does and it really good at it! Tabi is actually dancing and I don't think he's stepped on her feet once."  
"I wouldn't want to bother her."  
"If she looks over here, you have to go over there."  
As if she'd heard GD, you looked over Tabi's shoulder and smiled.  
"I told you! That song has to be almost over. Go!"  
Youngbae hauled himself to his feet, and slowly walked over to where Tabi and Lily were now laughing.  
"Kamsahamnida, Noona!", Tabi said, bowing a little to deeply.  
"I told you that you could do it."  
"Mind if I cut in?"  
"Not at all, I think I've had enough for one day."  
"May I?", Youngbae asked, reaching for the earbud in Tabi's hand.  
"Of course.", Tabi smirked. Handing it to him as he walked over to GD.  
Lily fumbled pulling her phone out to change the song before Youngbae can put the bud in, but he's too fast and his eyes widen.  
"This is what you two were dancing to?"  
"Ne.", Lily says quietly.  
"Do you dance to this often?"  
"Ne."  
"Is this what you were dancing to this afternoon?!"  
Her eyes widened, "This afternoon?! You were there?!"  
"We all were. For a moment. We were walking past and saw that someone was still there, so we looked. I told them we shouldn't watch and made them leave. I knew that rhythm was familiar!"  
"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
"Sure.", he grabbed a couple glasses and a bottle of wine and walked her out onto the deck. Sliding the door shut behind them he guided her to a chair and poured them both some wine. "So, why "Love You To Death"?  
"The first time I heard that song, I didn't just hear it. I could feel it. It's why I decided to move to Korean and try to live the life I have now."  
"You came to Korea because of one of my songs?!"  
"Yeah. Kinda silly, I know."  
"That's kinda bold."  
"Well, I got lucky. It worked and here I am with you guys. Every VIPs dream."  
"You're a VIP?! Like a real fangirl?"  
She slipped off her necklace and tossed it to him. On the chain were four small charms and a ring.  
"Daesung, TOP, Seunrgi, GDragon, and me.", he mused as he flipped through each charm and finally stopped holding the ring.  
"Yep. All five of you have been with me since the day I decided to save up for the move here.", she turned to stare out into the starry night.  
"Why is mine different?"  
"I got something from each of you, some inspiration. Daesung's smile, Seungri's youth, TOP's goofiness, GD's style. But from you, I got determination, drive, and soul."  
"I think that there's something else that I can give you.", he said as he walked silently towards her.  
"Oh? What's that?"  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers, left hand cradling her neck, right arm wrapping around her waist. She let herself fall into him, holding on tightly as the world spun around her. It felt like an eternity before the parted, both with lips swollen and red, vision clouded.  
"I know it's not much. But I can give you me."  
"Not much?! Are you kidding?! How could anyone want more?"  
"You mean it?"  
"Of course I do! I mean, if you want me."  
"Now who's kidding?", he laughed as he pulled her in.  
"Um, we've got an audience.", she pointed to the door to the balcony where Tabi, GD, Daesung, and Seungri were all crowded watching, stupid grins plastered on their faces.  
"Noona! Hygun! Let's all have a drink! To celebrate!"  
"You're welcome, Bae-ya!", laughed GD and Tabi.  
"Wait! You two set this up?!"  
"Of course we did! How else were you two going to realize the you were both madly in love with each other?"  
"I spent a week with GD learning to slow dance because of you!"  
"And you two? We're you in on this too?"  
"No! I only found out today!"  
"I knew two days ago. I walked in on GD and TOP dancing and got the whole story."  
"It didn't turn out exactly as we had planned, but it worked! We had planned to do this on tour."  
"But after seeing you two dance today, we knew we had to do it tonight."  
"Youngbae, you were easy. I've know you long enough to know that a bit of wine, a bit of jealousy, and a gentle shove from me would send you running to her."  
"And you. Your weakness is my dancing. I knew you'd have no choice but to prove me wrong when I said I couldn't dance."  
"How did you know that we liked each other?"  
"I overheard Lily on the phone."  
"I can just tell when you like someone."  
"Noona, where you really a VIP?"  
Taking the chain back from Youngbae, she handed it to Seungri.  
"Still am, Manakae. Always will be too."  
The four boys crowded around chain examining the charms.  
"Wait! His is different! How long have you had this?"  
"Three years?"  
"You've always like him, haven't you?!"  
"Well, since I first saw him, yeah. I have been listening to you guys since pretty close to the beginning, but I didn't see a video until 2015. Thank you, Buzzfeed Eugene! The first one I saw was 'Bang Bang Bang'. The first watch was more of a "He's cute. He's cute too. Aw! He's adorable! I wish I could see that one's face better. OMG! I want his hair!" Then I watched it again, and I was hooked. The barechested guy with the great body, killer moves, such an intense stare, and a voice that made my heart flutter. The guy that made pink hair look so tough. He was the one for me. After that I searched out every video that I could find for BB and all your guys' solo stuff. I listened to you guys all day, everyday. About a month later, while listening to a certain song, I made my decision. I decided to go back to being who I really am. I cut and dyed my hair, changed how I dressed, put all my piercings back in and stopping hiding my tattoos. After surgery, I was going to save up to move to Seoul. I was going to become a dancer and find a way to work with you guys. Even if it was just once, I was going to share a stage with you guys. I was going to find a way to let Taeyang know how much he inspired me. I made a savings plan, made a workout plan for after surgery, made a plan for the move, and started learning Korean. Now here we are."  
"What about you Bae?"  
"The audition. She stood out for so many reasons. Her pale skin, her fully covered body, her bright pink hair, the metal glinting on her face. She was gorgeous, but she stood so stiffly. I thought that there was no way she'd make it, then she started to dance. She became liquid. I'd never seen anyone move like that. She made it all seem so easy. That's when it started."  
Seungri stifles a yawn, "Are we boring you, Manakae?"  
"No, Noona! I'm just tired.", he mumbles as he hands her necklace back.  
"We should probably all go to bed. We've got a full day tomorrow."  
"We should probably meet with the president, and talk about this."  
"When do we have time?"  
"First thing. 8am."  
"Ok."  
"We're going with you."  
"What? Why?"  
"He needs to know that we're all behind you."  
"That this is a good thing ."  
"This involves all of us.  
"We should get some rest."  
They all lean in for hugs as the shuffle off to their rooms, Youngbae stays on the couch next to her.  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
"I don't think I should, not until we've told President Yang. I don't want to get anyone in trouble."  
"You're right, I know you are. I'm just afraid that if you walk out the door something will happen and I'll never seen you again. I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and this will have been a dream."  
She pauses, puts her necklace back on, then slides the ring off of her thumb and slips it onto his middle finger.  
"Here, take this. So you'll know this was real when you wake up in the morning. I promise I'll text you as soon as I get home, and when I wake up, and when I get to YG...", he silenced her with a kiss.  
He walked her to the door, hugging and kissing her one more time before she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's still standing by the door when his phones buzzes.  
*Made it home safe and sound. Now go to bed, Jagiya*  
He smiles.  
*Who says I'm not in bed?!*  
*You're still standing by the door aren't you?*  
*Maybe*  
*Jagiya! Please go to bed. You need your rest. I'm already in bed.*  
*Okay.*  
'Fantastic Baby' fills the room as Lily's phone rings.  
"Jagiya?"  
"I just wanted to say good night."  
"Promise to try to sleep when we hang up?"  
"I do."  
"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
"With Yang? Yes. But I'll be ok if I'm with you."  
"I'm sure he'll understand."  
"I hope so. I guess I should let you get some sleep."  
"You need to get some sleep too."  
"I will, I promise."  
"Goodnight, jagiya. Rest easy and dream sweetly. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight.", he says so softly that it's almost a whisper, then the line goes dead.  
She stares at her phone for a moment, then dials GD.  
"Noona? Why aren't you asleep?"  
"I'm going to Yang by myself."  
"What? Why?"  
"I can't let Youngbae do this. If I go to him alone and tell him about this and he gets mad about this, I'll be the only one who gets into trouble."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to make sure all of you are there at 8. I'll be in Yang's office at 7."  
"Youngbae will not like this."  
"I'm not sure I do either. But this way I can protect all of you."  
"Get some rest , Noona. Call me if anything happens before we get there."  
"I will. G'night Jiyong."  
"Night noona. See you in the morning."  
Lily flops back onto her bed and stares at the ceiling. Tomorrow everything could change. She could lose her job, her home, her new family. So many things are running through her head, when she hears her alarm go off. She rises and begins to get ready. She gets ready in a blur and is out the door in 15 minutes. 

A man leaning on a white van calls out to her, "Lily?!"  
"Ne?"  
"GD sent me. To take you to YG."  
"Oh, well, thanks." Getting into the van she sends Youngbae a text, *Good morning, jagiya. I'll see you when I get to YG*.  
She felt a little bad for not being completely truthful with him, but she had to do this for him. The ride was over too fast. It was early enough that the sound of her booted feet on the floor echoed through the lobby. Thankfully she was alone in the elevator. She concentrated on calming her breathing. The elevator stopped and she stepping off and walked as softly as she could up to the president's secretary.  
"Is he in? I need to speak with him. It's urgent."  
"He is. One moment." She picked up the phone and spoke in a hushed voice that Lily couldn't hear. "Go in."  
Lily took a deep breath and pushed the door to his office open. "Good morning, President Yang."  
"Good morning, Lily. What can I do for you today?"  
"There's something that I need to talk to you about."  
"Please, sit. Tell me everything."  
"It's about me, and Youngbae."  
"Did he finally admit his feelings for you?"  
"You knew?!"  
"Not much happens here that I don't know about . Besides, I could see the way he looked at you yesterday, during the video shoot. Did something happen after?"  
"I had dinner with the guys, and TOP and GD set us up. They made sure he'd find out about my feelings, and he confess his. I left shortly after. We all agreed to meet here at 8 and talk to you before anyone else could find out."  
"If you all agreed on 8, why are you here alone at 7?"  
"I decided last night, after I got home, that I needed to come to you alone and explain everything. So, if you were mad at anyone, you'd be mad at me and not him."  
"You are very brave and noble. Come. I think we need coffee."  
He got up and motioned her to follow. Together they headed for the cafeteria for coffee. She glanced at her watch as he handed her a cup.  
"It's almost 8. They'll be here soon."  
"Then lets' go meet them."

She saw them as soon as the elevator doors opened. TOP and GD were trying to keep Youngbae calm as he paced and look around for her and checking his phone. His head snapped to look at her as Seungri called out to her.  
"Noona! There you...President Yang! Good morning sir!"  
They all turned to face her and the president. All bowing and greeting President Yang.  
"Ah, just the people we were looking for."  
"Hey guys.", Lily said quietly.  
"President Yang, sir. I need to talk to you."  
"I have already spoken with your Lily this morning, Youngbae. But I knew before she said a word."  
"Sir, you knew?"  
"Your smile gives away more than you realize. But come, all of you. We must discuss what happens now."

He settled back into his chair, "So, tell me what happen at dinner. I hear that there was a set up"  
"Yes, sir. It was TOP and myself. I knew Youngbae had a crush on her and TOP had heard her on the phone telling someone about finally working with him and finally being close to someone she's had a crush on for so long. So, we decided to make them face it. We planned to make Youngbae jealous after he'd had a few drinks and then I'd get him to talk to her. TOP would make a crack about his horrible dancing and we knew that was Lily's weakness, that she'd offer to show him that he was a good dancer after all. Then I would point out to Youngbae that he was jealous about it and tell him to go talk to her. We were going to do it while on this next tour, but after we saw them at the video shoot yesterday, we decided to try it at dinner last night."  
"I knew that if we slow danced she'd pick one of his songs. And she did, on repeat, on her phone with us using her earbuds. When we finished dancing and I played it up a bit bowing and thanking her a little too much. He asked to cut in and I handed his the earbud I had. She couldn't change the song in time and he heard what we were listening to. Next thing we know, they're outside talking. And then kissing."

As TOP was talking Lily glanced over at Youngbae. He was sitting straight in his chair, staring at the president, spinning her ring on his finger.  
"Youngbae. What did you two talk about when you went outside?"  
"We talked about dancing, why she came to Korea, that she was a VIP, that I'm why she's here."  
"You were jealous that she was dancing with your hyung?"  
"Ne. I kept thinking that she should only be dancing like that with me. He was holding her too close and whispering in her ear, making her laugh."', he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his shoes.  
"How will this affect your work? She must dance with GD, TOP, Daesung, and Seungri. Not just with you."  
"Work is different. That's her as a dancer dancing with them. Last night it was Lily dancing with Seunghyun.  
"I only did that to force you to think about your feelings for her. I'll never do it again. I promise you."  
"Well, I think I have made my decision. Lily? Youngbae?"  
"Yes, sir?!", they said in unison.  
"I'm am glad that you have found each other. And who am I to stand in your way? I don't even mind if the public finds out. Just promise me that you'll take things slowly and always be mindful of each others feelings and the feelings of your brothers. Also promise me that your work will never suffer because of this."  
"We promise.", again in unison.  
"Now, go! We all have work to do."  
"Yes, sir!", all six of them practically jumped up and half ran out of his office.

"We've got a half hour before we need to be in the dance studio. Do you guys just want to meet us there?'", Daesung asks.  
"Um, yeah. I want to talk to Lily."  
"Ok, hyung. We''ll see you guys later.", Seungri says as he pushed GD & TOP into the elevator.  
Once the elevator doors shut, Youngbae stabbed the down button and turned to her. "Why did you come here alone to talk to him?"  
"I decided to come without you in case President Yang was mad about this. If he was then he'd only be mad at me. He would blame me and I'd be the one who got in trouble, not you."  
"And if he was mad? You'd have been alone. Just promise me that you'll never do anything like this without me ever again."  
"If won't, I promise."  
He pulled her into a tight hug, "I think we need to go out tonight. A proper first date."  
"I think you're right.", she kissed him. A long, deep kiss. They only broke apart when they heard several gasps as the elevator opened. 2NE1 were in the elevator.  
"It's about time, Youngbae!"  
"Way to go, Lils!"  
The laughter didn't stop until they got to the door of the studio.  
"Guess this is going to be easier than we thought. No one seems to mind."  
"About tonight. I'll pick you up at 10p, ok?"  
"Sure. What should I wear?"  
"I was thinking that we'd go to dinner and maybe dancing. What you're wearing now is fine."  
"Thank you for not saying I'd have to wear a dress!", she laughed as she grabbed his hand as they walked into the studio.  
"No, not this time."  
"Not this time?! I'll make you a deal. I'll wear a dress if you promise me that it's sweats and your kimchee fried rice soon."  
"Soon."  
"Okay you two! Work now, play later."  
"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
